


Reptiles

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Fic, Snakes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Aziraphale has overwhelmed Crowley to the point where he can't even maintain his corporeal form.





	Reptiles

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to double-check and make sure snakes were reptiles...

Eve pushed through the back door into the garden. “Dad?” She called out. “Dad? Are you out here?” 

Crowley couldn’t be found anywhere that afternoon. He wasn’t asleep in his bedroom, and Eve and Aziraphale had checked high and low in every other room in the cottage. Finally, Eve went outside to check. She walked along the garden beds, wondering if Crowley has just lost himself in his gardening, but she couldn’t see him. Until she heard a soft hissing noise. 

“Dad?” She pushed the stems of the carrots out of the way to reveal a large black snake coiled in the soil. “_There_ you are... We’ve been looking all over for you.” She held her arm out and the serpent crawled up to wrap itself around Eve’s shoulders. 

“Why are you like this?” She asked. “Did you get overwhelmed?” Crowley sometimes got so overwhelmed, he couldn’t even maintain his corporeal form, and so he had to just revert back to his serpent form while he recharged. 

The snake said nothing; he could _say_ nothing. It was one of Eve’s favorite things about Crowley’s serpent form. She could talk and talk and Crowley never said anything back, just listened. 

Eve sat on the porch swing. “Zira was worried, you know. He was worried he did something wrong.” She looked at him. It was still Crowley’s eyes, and she could tell what he was thinking just by that. “He _did_ do something, did he? But not something bad?” The snake's tongue flitted out; that meant yes. “Was he too cute?” Another flit. “Of course.” Aziraphale being cute was Crowley’s weakness, and too much of it… well, reverted Crowley back to this state. 

It had taken a while to be able to allow Crowley to sit on her shoulders like that. The first time she saw him, Eve didn’t know _what_ she expected when she was told Crowley was actually a snake, but to come outside and see him curled up and basking in the sun wasn’t it. She knew it was Crowley, but it was also a giant snake, and it took a lot for her to finally get over that fear and even touch the serpent. Now, she allowed him to sit there peacefully. 

At one point in his life, his serpent form may have been scary. Eve didn’t know; she didn’t _care_ to know. All she knew was that his eyes still looked soft and his mouth was shaped like a puppy’s. She booped his snoot and he flinched a bit, only for him to come back and nuzzle Eve’s cheek.

“Silly serpent...”

Just then, Aziraphale came outside. “There you are!”

“I found him!” Eve grinned. 

“I see, dear. Come along, Crowley.” He held his arm out and allowed Crowley to slither off of Eve’s shoulders and up Aziraphale’s arm. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and went inside.Crowley would be back to normal within the hour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
